


A Haught Visit Turns Sexual

by oyitsbrooklyn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sexual, Sexy, Wayhaught - Freeform, orgasmic, seductive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyitsbrooklyn/pseuds/oyitsbrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Haught goes over to Waverly's house to comfort her after the news of Shorty's being sold. Turns out things get a little more sensually intense than just "comforting". Haught will make Waverly wet, and we're not talking about tears here either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Officer Haught visits Waverly after she finds out what happened to Shorty’s**

I knew she wasn’t feeling to happy today, since the news came out that Shorty’s was being sold to Bobo Del Rey. The bar was all she knew. Growing up in a small town. Now her favorite place is being sold to the bad guy. I mean, she did have 3 shirts that said “Shorty’s” on it!

I decided to show up to Wave’s door step. God i love calling her “Waves”. Just the way it sounds rolling off my tongue. You know, something I wouldn’t mind whispering...screaming. Anyways, I thought I should bring flowers. Girls dig flowers right? They reminded me of her. A peach colored rose with a white ribbon tied around it in a bow. The peach color reminded me of her cheeks. When she smiles at me. I can’t help but stare. Thinking to myself, goodness, this is literally one of the most beautiful human being my eyes have ever seen! I would be so proud to have this girl on my arm, to call her my girlfriend…..my wife. Ms. and Ms. Haught. That sounds so pure and heavenly.

I knock on the door. No one answers. Odd i thought to myself, the lights are on. I knock again, no answer. I lean and peak over through the window by the front door to see if I can see in. There Waverly was, absolutely stunning, dancing, her body movements flowing with whatever music was playing inside on her stereo. Her eyes closed as she’s taking in the beats and sound. I couldn’t help but stand there for a moment. Just in complete awe. She looked so gracious, so peaceful, so breathtaking, and so….unbelieving. Damn, I could stare at her forever. Just stand here and watch her dance for hours. Waverly is an angel. Unless you can prove other wise, I firmly believe she is an angel. My angel.

Waverly opened her eyes and saw me standing outside, staring. She jumped back and turned off the music from the stereo. I knew she was caught off guard, but so was I. Yes, I was the one staring creepily at her, but still. I quickly contain my composure and stand back in front of her front door. I fix my shirt, wipe the drool from my mouth, and held the beautiful rose behind my back.

Waverly opens the door, “Uh, hi Nicole...how long have you been standing there?” she says as she looked like she wanted me to tell her just a minute, but also hoping I’d say a while.

“Not long Waves! You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Finally right?” I say with a slight smirk and an awkward hehe. Hoping that would change the awkwardness in the air.

“Yeah, I was having fun. I needed it!” said Waverly. I looked down with a smile on my face. Waverly then said, “Come on in! It’s too cold to be standing outside!” So I entered.

My heart was racing. But my heart is always racing around Waverly, what i didn’t know, was that her heart was racing too. I stick my hand out that was holding the rose.

“Here, this is for you. I can’t say I understand what you are going through, since I’ve never experienced it myself, but I want you to know, that I fully support you, and I am here if you ever need to talk or if you just need someone to listen. I will always be here for you. No matter what.” Waverly just looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were so soft. As if her body was on cloud 9. Certainly I felt like I was on cloud 9. The way she looks at me. Can’t help but melt.

***3 Wine Bottles Later sitting on the couch***

“Thank you Nicole...you know, Champ never expressed his feelings for me like this. The only expressions he knew to use was his “boner”. Not saying you don’t feel a certain way...” Waverly said with a drunken smile.  
Well here was my opportunity. I’m drunk. Drunk Nicole is about to come out. Drunk Nicole is about to get a little dirty and kinky. Drunk Nicole is about to get it on with Waves. And I believe Waverly wants to get it on with Nicole too.

“Perhaps my charm is working on you in many ways.” I say as I wink to Waverly. I could see her eyes widen. Like they were filling with hidden curiosity.

“Perhaps I would like you, to work me in many ways.” said Waverly. Woah. Okay. So I’m taking this as Waverly does want to get it on with me too. Okay cool. I got this! Oh fuck but am I nervous as hell! Calm down, be cool, be gentle.

We both place our wine glasses down on the coffee table in front of us. Never lose each other’s gaze. We both smile. I scoot closer to her. This vulnerable beautiful gentle human. I place my left hand behind her back and softly push her closer to me. And I stick my right hand right above her left thigh, gripping her waist. I slowly lay her down. I gently lay on top of her. I now use both hands to position her legs around my waist. Hips to hips.

I slide my left hand up her back and take my right hand unbuttoning her shirt. Meanwhile we are never losing this amazing gaze. I lean in for a kiss. Lasting a full 15 seconds. Her lips are so soft. God I have never wanted Waverly more in my life than i have right now. I’m starting to feel aroused. I mean, all I have done so far is kiss her and I’m already turned on. We kiss again and this time she bites and holds onto my bottom lip.

I get her shirt open and off. Now I am unhooking her bra. Her pink lace bra. Beautifully cupping her 34C breasts. My eyes glow. I have never seen such perfect breasts. I start kissing her neck. My left hand still positioned behind her back. My right hand caressing her sides, stomach, legs, thighs, and now my thumb is kneading at her left nipple. Her hands both wrapped around my neck. Using her nails up and down the back of my neck and slowly in and out of my hair. She’s moving her hips. She’s grinding into me. But not fast. Passionately. My sensation in my core is starting to grow. She’s letting out whispering moans. But loud enough for it to tingle in my ear.

I move my mouth down south. Making my way to her left nipple. I start moving my tongue around as if i was licking ice cream. After all, she tasted as sweet as ice cream. Now i’m sucking. I have half of her breast in my mouth. Her moans get louder.

So I start moving my hand down south. I slip it under her leggings. Not quite touching her paradise. I can tell she wants it, just by the way she is biting her lip and her grip on my back. Leaving scratching marks. Fuck, i am so turned on. She then takes her left hand and pushes my right hand down further.

“I want it just as much as you do..” she whispers into my ear.

Boy am I wet! And so is she.

“You’re so wet..”I struggle to let out, due to how intense my sensation was.

The grinding got more intense as I began to use my index and middle finger to circle around her clit. Her head tilting back from time to time. You could tell she couldn’t stand the sensation flowing through her body. I slide my two fingers in.

“Deeper” she lets out.

I go deeper. Her mouth opens. Lets out a moan. Her back arches. I felt as if I was cumming. She turns me on so much. I take my fingers out after a minute. I lean up and take off her pants. It was time to taste some paradise. And man, was I hungry.

I start kissing her stomach. Her fingers now tangled in my hair. I work my way south. I start to kiss her inner thigh. Getting closer and closer to paradise. I stop my mouth right in front of heaven. I breath for a moment. Saying grace before I devour my meal. You can tell by the look on Waverly’s face that she wanted this moment to last forever, that my hot breath on her heat would send her on the progress to orgasm.

I take one lick. She lets out a moan. I move in for the kill. I start moving my tongue up and down, side to side. Making sure I’m covering every spot. I make my way to the clit. Flicking my tongue. She’s wet. So wet. And holy shit she tasted exactly like paradise. I could taste this for breakfast, lunch, and dinner it was that damn good. I move my tongue a little lower, entering it as deep as i could. This sends us both over the edge. I mean I know I was dripping wet. Did I mention she was still making thrust moves with her hips? Yep, she still is. I take my tongue out and position it back to the clit. Her back arched as I slipped 2 fingers inside her. Going deep. DEEP. Her mouth opens and her head tilts back. Her hands are gripping the sheets. She’s letting out loud long moans. One hand is gripping my head pushing me closer in. I am working that clit. Moving my tongue round and round. Keeping a steady pace. I don’t want to stop. She doesn’t want me to stop. My fingers pumping in and out. She’s getting wetter. I can feel her build up as her walls tighten. I don’t slow down. My pace is staying consistent. Pumping back and forth. Nonstop. Her moaning getting louder and louder. 

“Oh fuucckkkkkkkKKKKK!”

Waverly cums. I slow down. I drink her heavenly liquid as it’s oozing out of her. Waverly relaxes. Her body is done. Complete. She just had the best sex she’s ever had. I move up, look her in the eyes, give her a kiss, and even though this is odd timing, it blurted out, “Will you be my girlfriend?”


	2. Are We Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish chapter 2, because I'm not sure if you guys would like me to keep this at a sexual rate only or if you want to see cute stuff. Let me know?

I’m awake. I can’t sleep. I can’t believe it. Waverly is officially my girlfriend! Well, I mean at least I think she is? I mean, she was pretty drunk last night. But she did say yes, so...I’m going to accept it as a yes! Finally! MY Waverly!

Waves opened her eyes, rolled over, glanced at me, and smiled. SCORE! The hot babe is mine. This delightful gorgeous human is all mine. I felt like I could scream it from the rooftops! 

“Good morning Hun. Have you been watching me sleep all night?” 

“Uh...no! No, no I just woke up too. Like, 5 minutes before you did!” Goodness I was so nervous!

“Rrright.” Waverly winks at me. I just melted. She caught me, such a fool in love. LOVE?! What have I gotten myself into? Falling in love with an Earp sister! At least she was the most sane one out of the group. 

“Well I sure could use some breakfast, what about you? I asked Waverly as my stomach grumbles. 

“Sure babe.” Waverly could smile at me all day if she wanted too and I would do anything she wanted. Her words would be my command!


End file.
